Cats
|season = 1 |number = 4 |image = |code = BPC104 |premiere = December 18, 2014 |written = Natasha Allegri Madeleine Flores Frank Gibson |directed = Larry Leichliter |video = |previous = Beach |next = Birthday |image gallery = yes |transcript = yes}} "Cats" is the 4th episode of the first season of Bee and PuppyCat. It is the next part to its sister episode "Beach". Overview In our midseason finale, Bee and PuppyCat travel to a bathhouse on Cat-Head Planet for their strangest and most adorable job yet. Lucky for them, Pretty Patrick is on TV over there, too! Synopsis Bee and PuppyCat want to see the Pretty Patrick episode at ten when his favorite food will be revealed, and, without any other option, they ask Temp-Bot to be a TV; but she gives them an assignment instead and sends them to Cat-Head Planet, a cat spa, where giant cats, in a strange sense, come to relax, bathe in hot tubs, and eat pastries. Bee is also assigned to wear a PuppyCat costume. When they arrive, the cats, who are giant-like, start treating Bee like a pet, fawning over her obsessively. Bee grabs a pastry, not even minding that its made from fish, and she asks, and is almost instantly allowed, if she can watch the Pretty Patrick Marathon on their TV. However, Puppy Cat is not allowed inside their TV room, as when he slips on a small pastry onto his front trying to enter, the two nearest cats nearly vomit seeing him and his "disgusting body", and lock him out. He laments this betrayal from Bee, too enamored with Pretty Patrick's show to let them know he wasn't trying to harass her. When Bee spills some cake on the outfit, the cats take note of this in a rather creepy manner, and try to force her to take a bath, but she resists getting in the tub, ironically like a cat would. She escapes the cat spa-room with the cats chasing her, finding PuppyCat and learning how she neglected him. This leads her to admit she was wrong to PuppyCat, telling him she was the "worst pet-owner ever". As they head towards the Temp-Bot face, PuppyCat jumps away from her and strikes a few "sweet" and "cute" poses at the Cats, making them grossed out, one even throwing up. PuppyCat then demands she carry him, and she does so happily. Bee then receives a text from Cardamon, saying that he's done fixing the toilet. They get home and Bee realizes they missed the special episode, but finds a note, in the shape of a giraffe, and a tape from Cardamon, telling them that he taped the show for her, and that the favorite food is mashed potatoes, anti-climatically spoiling the episode. She angrily wads up the note, complaining about the spoilers. Then she covers PuppyCat with a blanket, who has by then fallen asleep, and leaves him some food, turning out the lights so he can sleep peacefully. Over PuppyCat, a pink portal from Temp-Bot starts dropping money all around his sleeping body while saying "Initiating Payment". Characters Main Characters * Bee * PuppyCat Supporting Characters * Temp-Bot * Bath-House Cats * Pretty Patrick * Cardamon (mentioned) * Keith Songs * Hot Sand * Cat Cafe * Cat Cafe 2 * Bath Time * Toilet's Done You Weirdo * Nighttime Beach Trivia * Temp-Bot calls Bee and PuppyCat flapjacks in this episode. This is a reference to the television show The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack in which the voice actress Roz Ryan had a role. * Bee says she used to work at a cat cafe, possibly referring to the job she got fired from during the pilot. * Cardamon leaves Bee's note as a well-made Origami giraffe, implying he is smart for his age, and talented enough to make Origami. * This also implies he may have felt bad about having to make her miss the show she liked so much, showing his warmer side. * It is revealed that Pretty Patrick's favorite food is mashed potatoes. Errors * When the cats burst out of the cafe, one of them changes color. Category:Season 1 episodes